Red Sun, Silver Moon
|next= }} "Red Sun, Silver Moon" is the third episode of the second season of Into the Badlands. It aired on April 2, 2017. Synopsis Sunny and Bajie encounter a dangerous foe who knows Sunny all too well. The Widow prepares for a deadly showdown, while M.K. learns a terrible secret.[http://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/season-2/episode-03-red-sun-silver-moon Red Sun, Silver Moon - AMC] Plot Sunny and Bajie are walking in a desolate land, completely lost. Bajie said he knows a smuggler named Nos who knows how to get through the wall, but they need to trade something in exchange for Nos’ help. They continue their walk towards the wall. They run into a man holding a Chinese ring sword on the bridge. Sunny tells him he doesn’t want trouble. The man then says, “You shouldn’t have brought them.” He throws his sword past Sunny and Bajie, killing a bounty hunter. The man tells him that there is a bounty on Sunny and Bajie’s head. The man helps Sunny and Bajie by defeating the bounty hunters. The man offers Sunny and Bajie shelter. Bajie doesn’t trust the guy. They then see the man was a Clipper and with more kills than Sunny. Bajie doesn’t like the idea of the guy, but Sunny seems to trust him. Sunny groomed himself back to his normal self (of season one). He tells the man that he’s heard of a legendary Clipper who left the Badlands never to be seen or heard from again. His name was Nathaniel Moon. The man said he hated that name. Bajie brings up another name for that man: Silver Moon – a man who brings in bounties. Nathaniel tells him he doesn’t do that, only occasionally. He would like to think of them as brothers, not enemies. Sunny proceeds to ask him why he left the Badlands. Nathaniel said he killed so much and left to find redemption. Outside of the Badlands, he fell in love and had a family, who were then murdered by a nomad who wanted revenge. After that, he went back to his old ways and started collecting bounties. He warns Sunny that there is no escaping what they made them. Sunny tells him about Veil and their baby. Nathaniel tells Sunny to just forget about them. The next day, Sunny is woken by the sound of Bajie’s snore. He hears Nathaniel practicing his sword. Sunny watches him practice and they talk about their kills. Nathaniel has 999 and Sunny has 404. Nathaniel said that’s how the barons get you. Nathaniel said it’s not an easy burden and he gets himself over it by comparing his killing to Gods. Sunny tells him he doesn’t kill anymore because he thinks there is more than just killing. Nathaniel tells him he’s going to keep killing until someone kills him or find someone worth the 1,000th killing. Nathaniel sees Sunny’s skill and is impressed. He tells him to rest. Sunny wakes Bajie and tells him they need to go. They try to leave but see Nathaniel wants to battle Sunny. Sunny tells Bajie to find Veil and tell her that Sunny loves her. Bajie realizes that Nathaniel wants their head, but Nathaniel tells him that he just wanted a worthy opponent like Sunny. Nathaniel just wants that thrill of fighting an opponent worthy of killing. Sunny doesn’t want to fight Nathaniel, but Nathaniel won’t take no for an answer. They battle in an awesome fight with Sunny being the victor. Sunny refuses to kill him and prepares to leave. Nathaniel doesn’t accept Sunny’s decision and tries to kill him, but his hand is cut off by Bajie. Nathaniel is left with one hand and bleeding and warns Sunny that he will leave a trail of blood trying to make it back home. Sunny and Bajie leave with Nathaniel’s sword to trade with the smuggler. MK is training by himself near the waterfall. He goes into the Master’s room looking for her. He sees her and demands to find out what happened to his mother. The Master tells him he won’t be returning to the chamber anytime soon. She said that he doesn’t know how to control it and could hurt people. MK is resting in his hammock and hears noises. He leaves to find out what it is. He hides when he hears the monks walking through the hall with a chest. The chest contains a runaway from the temple – MK’s roommate, Tate. They tie him down and set up a contraption around him to take away the cause of his pain. He screams in pain as needles are injected into him. As Tate begins to transform, MK is taken away by Ava who tells him that some people need to be cleanse to suppress the gift. MK wants to leave to find out what happened to his mother. Ava tells him that the monks will catch him. MK tells Ava to come with him. She rejects him. Ryder will host the conclave at his home. Waldo explains to the Widow and Tilda the rules of the conclave – the baron and their second with no weapons. He then tells Widow that she needs to wins their hearts because everyone hates her. The Widow tells Tilda that she will take Waldo to the conclave and that Tilda will guard their home. Waldo explains he’s the most experienced between the two. The Widow gives Tilda her weapons and holds her in charge. The Widow tells Tilda, if the Widow doesn’t come back, to blow up the oil fields. Waldo is playing piano until the Widow interrupts them. The Widow wants to know why Waldo is on the Widow’s side without wanting something. Waldo tells him Quinn retired him and he just wants to be back in the game. He warns the Widow to be careful with too much power. Waldo and the Widow make it to Ryder’s territory and are welcomed by Ryder and Jade. Quinn is reading a bedtime story to Henry. Veil comes in and tells Quinn it’s time for his x-ray. She scans his head. He brings up Lydia and regrets turning her away for something Jade actually did. Veil asks what his men are training for. He tells her that they will all pay for their sins. He continues to play with Henry as he waits for his x-ray results. She sees he still has the tumor and goes to her desk to switch the results to a healthy one. She shows him the fake x-ray and he thanks her as he takes the medicine and leaves. Veil is preparing to destroy Quinn’s real x-ray but was interrupted by a Clipper named Edgar who needs stitches on his hand. She then sees Clippers bringing in Gabriel who has been beaten up for trying to escape through the tunnels. Gabriel explains to Quinn that he wanted to get some sun. Quinn gets Gabriel to admit that he was running away. Quinn does a speech about fear and believes Gabriel will be the best Clipper. Quinn tells Gabriel to cut him. Gabriel is hesitant, so Quinn angers Gabriel into cutting Quinn on the hand. Quinn tells him well done. nerdreactor.com - Into the Badlands 2×03 ‘Red Sun, Silver Moon’ recap/review References Category:Season 2